A communication network may establish a communication session that allows a mobile node to communicate with other endpoints. Typically, a mobile node is required to be authorized in order to access and consume services during the communication session. Accordingly, techniques are implemented to allow the communication network to authorize the mobile node.
Known techniques typically centralize the authorization process deep within the communication network. These known techniques, however, are neither efficient nor scalable in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have efficient, scalable techniques in certain situations.